Carnival of DOOM!
by GreenbladeXY
Summary: There's an all new carnival in town! AND IT'S A CARNIVAL OF DOOM! Well, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles don't know that. Yet. (Rated T just to be safe)
1. The Carnival

"You sure it's un-safe here? Looks good to me!" Sonic inspected the surrounding circus. Knuckles felt like something was wrong here. Very wrong.

"I'm not sure, Sonic. It's just...something doesn't feel right." Knuckles scratched his head, something just didn't seem right. Was it to do with that giant fortune teller over on that cliff? Probably not.

"Lighten up, Knuckles! It's just a carnival!" Tails smiled as he ran off to get on the nearest roller coaster.

"Yeah...A carnival..." Knuckles certainly didn't trust that giant fortune teller. Especially the voice that identified itself as Merasmus. He seemed...rather odd.

"I'm sure it's just your mind playing tricks on ya." Sonic bit a chunk out of his cotton candy. "Fancy going on the bumper cars?"

"No, thanks. I'll stay here." Knuckles turned around to face that fortune teller. "Huh?" He noticed a small hand shaped marking on a board. "Get your fortune told for free...always correct?" The writing looked like it had been written hasitly. Knuckles looked up to see the fortune teller staring at him.

"Fancy having you fortune told? LET MERASMUS TELL YOU!" The voice boomed.

Knuckles hesistantly put his hand on the board. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Knuckles blinked. No piece of paper? Merasmus was quiet, too.

"GAH!" A hand grabbed him and pulled him into a portal.

"Huh? I swear he was just here." Sonic dashed back up to where he last saw Knuckles. "He probably just wandered off some where..." Sonic shrugged. "Oh, Bumper cars!"

**Before you ask, this is not related to SNaF at all. It's just something I thought of after playing Scream Fortress VI. The Mercs may make an appearance...I'm not quite sure. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Weird Zombie arms

There was somethng odd about these bumper cars. Was it the fact that Sonic was on a team trying to get more rubber ducks than the other? Probably. Seriously, what carnival even has this for a bumper car ride?

"Hey!" One of the enemy team members slammed into Sonic, knocking out a few of the ducks he had collected. "I worked hard for those!"

The enemy didn't say anything and grabbed the ducks before zooming off to another horde of ducks. He was certainly enjoying himself. But those hands didn't seem right...they looked zombie-like.

"It's probably his costume..." Sonic shrugged as he went to get more ducks.

"Ugh...I shouldn't have gone on that..." Tails staggered out of the roller coaster, holding his hand on his forehead. "Now...Where did Sonic say he was going, again?"

"If you're looking for your friend, he's over there." A voice beside Tails said.

"GAH!" Tails jumped back. The voice came from a tall-ish human teenager wearing a jacket of sorts with torn arms, showing discoloured flesh. His hands looked like blood stained claws. He certainly looked odd for a human if you took the dog feet into account. The only normal thing he was wearing was a beige fedora...with several bullet holes. This guy was weird.

"What? It's just a costume." He pulled off one of the arms to show his normal arm.

"Oh, ok. So, where did you say Sonic was again?" Tails asked

"BLARGH!" Sonic grabbed Tails' shoulders and yelled in his ear.

"AAH! Sonic...Don't do that!" Tails jumped back and held up his hands in defence.

"Ha Ha! Come on, Tails! It's Halloween! What's wrong with a little bit of spookieness?" Sonic smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Oh, hey! Aren't you the guy from the Looting Gallery or whatever that Merasmus guy called it?" Sonic noticed the human standing next to Tails.

"Oh, I remember you!" The human held out his hand. "Name's Greenblade." He shook Sonic's hand.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic smiled. "This is Tails." He pointed to his two tailed fox friend.

"Yeah, um...Hi." Tails was getting progressivly freaked out by the costumes of the other visitors.

"Hang on...Have you seen our friends Knuckles? He's about my height but he's red. And an echidna." Sonic asked his new friend.

"I think I saw him during the looting gallery. A friend of mine blasted him off the edge." Greenblade scratched his head.

"Da. Heavy did see small red thing." A thick russian voice spoke.

"GAH! Heavy, don't do that!" Greenblade jumped back.

"Scout. Is Halloween. Heavy must be scaring people. The giant human that identified himself as Heavy crossed his arms. He looked like Frankenstein.

"Right..." Greenblade scratched his head.

"After all. You are only team member to survive Five Nights at Freddy's. I should not be able to scare you...Hm? Who are your little friends?" Heavy noticed Sonic and Tails standing nearby.

"Oh, these are Sonic and Tails. They're looking for someone called Knuckles." Greenblade smiled

"Is good to meet you. I am Heavy Weapons Guy." Heavy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Heavy." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, Hi Heavy!" Tails had gotten use to the costumes that everyone was wearing.

"Heavy did see your red friend. Heavy does not know what happens if you fall of edge so he does not know what happened to him." Heavy shrugged.

"IT'S MIDNIGHT!" Merasmus bellowed. "IT'S TIME FOR THE HAUNTING...TO BEGIN!"

Several portals opened up around the carnival and what seemed to be mind controlled guests appeared out of them.

"Merasmus!" Greenblade yelled. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him..." He face palmed. Or face clawed. Whatever you prefer.

"It is Merasmus. Do you not think he would do something stupid?" Heavy asked.

"Well, Soldier would have known." Greenblade rolled his eyes.

"Hm? Something is hitting Heavy..." Heavy turned around and saw Knuckles punching him in the leg. His eyes seemed to have some sort of purple mist in them. Heavy burst into laughter.

**Well now my TF2sona has been thrown into the mix (Along with Heavy, who I put there because, come on, he's Heavy!) who knows what mishaps this group could get up to trying to take down Meramus? **


	3. Do we fight now?

"This is your friend? He is little baby man!" Heavy slapped his knee.

Sonic was impressed. Knuckles was incredibly strong but Heavy wasn't feeling a thing.

Heavy couldn't stop laughing. "Heavy can't! Is too funny!"

"So...what do we do?" Greenblade asked.

"Maybe the Chaos Emeralds will work." Sonic pulled the Green Chaos Emerald out of one of his spines and held it infront of Knuckles. The purple mist soon faded away.

"Wh-Where am I?" Knuckles lowered his fist and looked around.

"Merasmus' carnival." Greenblade said.

"And...who are you two?" He looked at Greenblade and Heavy. The latter found his expression down right hilarious. "What's so funny?"

"Is your face! Heavy finds it too funny!" Heavy could barely breath.

Greenblade proceeded to slap him. "Pull yourself together!"

"Right...Heavy is ok now." Heavy chuckled.

"So...what happened?" Knuckles asked. All he knew was that portal sucked him in and then nothing.

"Well, I don't know." Sonic shrugged.

Greenblade gasped and pointed to something behind Tails.

"What is it?" Tails blinked.

"M-M-MERASMUS!" Greenblade yelled.

"Nyahahaha! Cower fool! Merasmus is here!" Merasmus laughed.

"So! You're Merasmus, huh?" Sonic crossed his arms and stared at Merasmus.

"Indeed! And you are Sonic The Hedgehog!" Merasmus pointed his ghostly finger at Sonic. Darn, this guy was TALL!

"How do you know my name?" Sonic scratched his head.

"You're on the guest list. OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR NAME!" Merasmus bellowed.

"Jeez, dude! No need to shout so loud!" Greenblade covered his ears.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Merasmus lowered his hands.

The six of them stood there for a few seconds. Nobody said anything.

"Do we fight now?" Merasmus asked.

"I guess." Greenblade launched himself at Merasmus and kicked him in the face.

"Gah! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Measmus held his hand over his face.

"Oh...Well that doesn't matter!" Greenblade picked up a wooden hammer that was presumably from the Strongman machine nearby. Presumably...

"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"YOU ATTACK HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" Greenblade yelled at them, he was caught in the middle of a staff-hammer fight with Merasmus.

"Ah, Scout is right." Heavy looked around for a hammer himself. "There is no hammer." He shrugged.

"Use your fists! They're a stock weapon for crying out loud!" Greenblade was now evading Merasmus' spells.

"Ah, yes." Heavy ran at Merasmys as fast as he could. Which was pretty slowly.

"I got a bone to pick with that wizard." Knuckles cracked his knuckles and slammed his fist into Merasmus' side.

"Ah! Well played...Fool!" He covered the wound with his hand.

"Ha!" Sonic jumped up and slammed his foot into Merasmus' jaw, knocking him down. "Man, that felt good!"

"Must hide...and heal..." Merasmus disapeared and several out of place objects appeared around the park.

"Damnit, Merasmus." Greenblade facepalmed.

"Hide and Seek I guess." Sonic sighed.

"Hang on...where did other guests go?" Heavy noticed the complete lack of other guests around them. Even the mind controlled ones were gone.

"So they don't interfere with the fight or story." Greenblade picked the hammer back up. This was going to take a while.

**Merasmus up to his old hide and seek ways again! After I finish this, which will probably one or two more chapters, I'll get back to SNaF, so look forward to that!**


	4. What did you expect?

"So how do we fight this guy?" Sonic sighed.

"I don't know. He has a ton of spells. That can kill you." Greenblade sighed. Merasmus' spells were strong. That fire one had killed him several times in the past.

"Well, if I want to kill you, my spells have to be strong!" Merasmus laughed.

"Shut up so Heavy can kill you!" Heavy ran at Merasmus and started punching him.

"Stupid Russian!" Merasmus flung Heavy away with a spell and right into Greenblade, knocking them both out.

"Well...we have a problem." Sonic's ears dropped. They didn't know Merasmus' strengths, weaknesses or powers...Most of them. He certainly used magic, that's for sure.

"Fools! Only idiots interfere with Merasmus!" Merasmus boomed.

"You're annoying..." Sonic sighed.

"I agree with you on that, Sonic. Can we just kill this guy already?" Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at Merasmus. He was worse than Eggman for sure.

"Lets just get this over with. Wizard Shopping is on soon." Merasmus raised his staff and teleported himsef and his enemies to an arena surrounded by fire.

"I'M AWAKE!" Greenblade jumped back up. "Jeez! Where did all this fire come from?"

"Merasmus teleported us to some sort of arena." Tails explained. "And it's really hot."

"Well, it's surrounded by fire. What would you expect?" Greenblade shrugged. "Anyway, I'm getting sick of fighting this guy." He picked up the hammer and threw it at Merasmus, making him explode.

When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles woke up, Greenblade and Heavy were gone, along with Merasmus.

"Well that was weird." Tails blinked.

"Tell me about it...You guys wanna go on the bumper cars?"

**And that, my dear reader, is the end! Yeah...I ran out of ideas. Anyway, The next chapter of SNaF is coming!...If I can get any time to write it up with ScreamFortress going on...Well, after SF is done, I'll write it so you guys only got...6 days it seems!**


End file.
